


Printer Paper

by eternal_moonie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Inspired by this tweet: My printer had a message during the printing process that said ‘I need more paper’ and my immediate vocalized response was “God so damn needy”  and then I laughed at my own comment.  #livingalone





	Printer Paper

Title: Printer Paper  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Inspired by this tweet: My printer had a message during the printing process that said ‘I need more paper’ and my immediate vocalized response was “God so damn needy” and than I laughed at my own comment. #livingalone

 

Laura Vandervoort was getting ready to print out her new script for her new role. 

She went to the email and downloaded the file, saw how long it was and didn't think twice. 

The actress hit CTRL + P to go to the printing screen and selected all pages to print once and hit enter. 

The printer started to print out her requested pages... but could only deliver half of the script! 

A message box containing "Out of printer paper, please restock with more printer paper" hit the screen. 

"God so damn needy." Laura muttered and then laughed at her own comment. 

"Well, okay, now where I can get some cheap printer paper? I don't care if it comes out unreadable, as long as I can read what's on it to memorize my lines." she muttered to herself and took her issue of the Canadian Newspaper she always got daily delivered to look if there was some ad about printer paper. 

Of course she could have easily checked to see if there was a nearby printer shop online, but for some reason she didn't think of that. 

"Aha, here we are." Laura exclaimed as she stumbled upon a news article of a new shop having opened just recently. 

And what luck! 

It was nearby. 

She smiled to herself, the guy was cute but she wondered if he swung the same way she did. 

So she grabbed her purse and went outside her apartment. 

Okay, so it wasn't like right next door, but also not that far away either. 

She walked through the doors and gasped at the sight of all these different things. 

Lots of ink cartridges and rows upon rows of greeting card mills and souvenirs from all kinds of different countries, and racks of printer paper. 

"Ugh, why are there so many choices? Does the quality matter that much to people?" Laura muttered to herself as she waited for the other customer to be finished being helped by the store owner. 

"Have a nice day now." the store owner said to the customer. 

"You too." The male said with a smile, somewhat of a grin. 

"Good afternoon, welcome to InkHub Jan, your store for all your computer needs, printer needs, yet no printers for sale, my name is Jan, how may I help you?" Jan said with a smile, his standard introduction for all customers, his eyes and attention fully on Laura Vandervoort now. 

"Hi, I was printing out some stuff and in the middle of it, my printer said I was out of printer paper, so I was hoping you could help me with set me up with some printer paper? Which I can see you have a lot of." Laura replied with a kind smile of her own.

"Oh, and you have a bit of uhm... something on your bottom lip." Laura also mentioned. 

Before Jan could react, she had licked her finger and swiped it from his lip and stuck it in her mouth.

Ewww, is that cum?! Oh God, I get it now, he and that customer... see, I always get that! Laura disappointedly thought. 

"Uhm, yeah, thank you for that." Jan said with a blush, even though he could have taken care of that problem himself. 

"Whatever, well, can you help me with the cheapest pack of printer paper?" Laura asked, a little irritated now. 

Why had she even helped this guy Jan with that anyway? 

He looked old enough to do it himself. 

"Sure, and you're in luck, since it's recently been opened, you're in for a discount!" 

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" 

And again Laura didn't think as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. 

God, what is wrong with me?! she wondered as she quickly let go.

Would it be so bad if I had a gay friend? 

And she hadn't even heard what the price would be of the product she was going to buy! 

"You're welcome? Anyway, instead of 5 Canadian Dollars it's now 2,50." 

"Wow, that's great! Uhm, which one of these is the 2,50 one?" 

Jan reached out and took one pack of printer paper from its place. 

"500 pages of paper. 80 grams per paper." 

"Cool," Laura said as she handed him a money bill of 10 Canadian Dollars. 

"Oh, no, keep the change, Jan." Laura said with a wink.

"For being new into town and all." Laura said as he turned around, ready to exit the store. 

"Uhm, wait. As for that..." Jan said, his face going red, "... well, sometimes when I jack... uhm... off, my cum flies so high it reaches my lips. So if you thought I did the nasty with that male, I wasn't..." his face going even redder so red as a tomato. 

"Ohhhh!" Laura said, finally realizing it now. 

"Uhm, yeah, good talk." she said with a smile. 

"You have a good day now, Laura Vandervoort." Jan said. 

"Yeah, you too, and good luck for the rest of the day." 

"You too. Good luck with V-Wars." 

Laura didn't stop and think about the fact how he had known her name until she had reached her apartment and was happily watching the other half of her script get printed out. 

"Huh, must have been a fan." 

The End?


End file.
